Age:Nothing but a number
by Jaegerjaques
Summary: Temari tries to convince herself that she loves him, that they were meant to be together. What happens when the night into adulthood finally comes, is she willing to give herself to him? oneshot [TemxShika]


**Age: Nothing but a number**

Just a little tribute to ShikaTem as I love this couple to death .

* * *

Lying on a silk blue sheet on a queen sized bed was a confident 18 year old girl that's hair was tied in four short blonde ponytails. She pulled her black kimono down trying to make it stay below her knees. She fixed her head protector and made sure that her gloves were on tightly.

The room was dim, only a single candle lit the corner of the room. It flickered in her face as she watched the flames dance around in circles.

She had second thought her decision, even her own brother had. Her brother's face flashed inside her head. She could see his displeased face and the purple paint on his skin.

"_**You shouldn't be doing this Temari, not with him.**_" Her head shook violently as she tried to shake away his words.

"**This is my decision."** She kept telling herself, "**This is what I want."** She pulled the pillow onto her lap and rested her arms on it. She looked over on the drawer where the clock ticked noisily. The hands of the timer seemed liked it was endlessly going in its same rotation.

Temari kept her eyes on the wooden door concentrating on the dirty rusted knob. She bit her lower lip as she thought of what was going to happen when he returned.

It was said to be something that was beautiful, something that only two people who shared the same devotion and love could have. She knew that he had that kind of love for her but something was making her regret.

His tender age of 15.

She tried to tell herself that it was nothing but a number, that an age represented how long you have lived not who you can be with.

She looked down at her fan that lazily laid on the floor next to the bed. Her sandals cowered next to it half underneath a fallen blanket.

Her hand sweated as it was tightly covered by her black gloves. She removed them and gently placed them on top of her fan. The beat of the moving hand of the clock played in her head as it was the only sound that was made through out the whole room.

**"Should I?"** She asked herself._ It's your choice. Does he mean everything to you?_ She contemplated with her mind. Agreeing and then disagreeing. Her face buried into the pillow on her lap.

Temari reminded herself of the times that she had spent with him. The time that she rescued him from death, how he was too lazy to repay her but surprised her with a visit to her village. She smiled at the thought of his face when they fought in the chuunin exam.

She nagged him most of the time, and he listened to her. She irritated him with her ideas, and he followed them. She dragged him to missions, and he followed with only a sigh. That's what made him so lovable to her.

She couldn't forget the day that she met his mother. They spent hours talking about him and how he didn't have the motivation for anything, just like his father. They had concluded that they were exactly alike and they would be happy as a family but, did she know how old her sons girlfriend was?

Temari pulled onto the top of her two ponytails. She nodded over and over. _This is what I want. Something I will never regret._

The rusted door knob turned and she watched it with her green eyes wide. The door began to creak as it slowly opened. Temari twiddled her fingers and bit her bottom lip, unable to swallow the excess saliva that collected in her mouth.

The shadow of a tall male with short hair that tied up to produce a spiky ponytail at the end of it, appeared. He walked in slowly. He wore a green vest over his all black outfit. His eyes were small and looked _troublesome_, as to match his dull personality.

His eyes met Temari's and he smirked at her. She blushed and looked away with a fond smile. He walked over to her and weighed down the bed as he sat on it. His hand touched hers and she felt warmth come out of it. He squeezed her hand gently and whispered delicately in her ear.

"**This is about the two of us. No one else."** He kissed her ear making her tremble. She looked into his dark eyes that looked back at her with adoration.

**"Shikamaru kun, your… we're different."** She looked down at there hands that were still attached. He sighed and looked at her with bother.

"**Temari, I told you before. There is nothing wrong with our age difference."** She shook her head.

"**But, people talk you know! We have only recently been seeing each other and everyone is already…** " His lips cushioned onto hers. She tried to gasp but he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Her lips responded to his as they took it a bit further.

"**Its only us."** He whispered. The sharpness in his voice provoked her and made her reach for his vest and pull it off. She had been defeated.

Together they struggled to begin their night. The passion in his lips spoke out what she had tried to sum up.

"**Age is nothing but a number. Our love for each other will overthrow any limit."**

* * *

Please review! I like them D maybe Ill make more if I get lots


End file.
